User talk:BleedTheFreak23/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the Mark Rocco page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RobJ1981 (Talk) 00:41, 29 August 2009 Hi, yes i can do that for you.. is it the ECW FTW Heavyweight Championship page your trying to update? If not what is that page name? You done what for me? Ah right, thanks for doing that! Both already have a page done.. see : http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Jakked/Metal Is that how you wanted it to look? hey im on youtube under the same name It will let you, but Rob the admin, does not want too much on here copied from Wikiped.. I will take a look in a moment. ok really i only did wwf shotgun copy from wikpedia but thanks Helping Out :*Yes if you want to do the ECW names for me would be great... try and do it in the same style as i have done RAW and doing Smackdown... i will sort out the ecw title page now for you. :*Oh, i have the names... i thought you ment put them into the table for me. lol :*ok sorry i will do it :**Thanks... can you make sure you put it in Ring name abc order please! :*I have put the names in abc under neath dead quick.. if u can enter the real names into the under the Wagnike2 21:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Need Help Why what's up? Editing Hiya, do you still come on here? Dean27 17:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Changes *Yeah i heard and changed his page! Have you seen the Facebook link, if your on fb please join! Also look at the links on the front page..loads of changed now Rob has left as Admin. Dean27 00:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Myself and Nic (Wagnike2). Don't forget to sign when you leave a message, so i know who is talking to me!! Dean27 00:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Because no one else was doing it, and we have 15,000 edits between us. Plus we both know what needs to be done. You sign your name with 4 ~ Are you on Facebook? Dean27 00:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Thats a shame, maybe you should get yourself an account and join our site, its a great way to hear about things on this site. Have you seen the December Forum? Dean27 00:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) pics You do it the same way you are but in the info box where it says |Image: put there with out the thumb or left or right then your pic name|200px...but do 2 of [ ] to open and close it! i will do 1 or 2 then u go back into the page and see what i done ok!!! Dean27 22:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) RVD Championships They should be spaced correctly now if I understand exactly what you were talking about, which hopefully I did. - Wagnike2 14:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Site looks Yea, it's something I'm aware of. Just a matter of finding the time. - Wagnike2 16:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :* Finally got around to it, hopefully you think it looks better now. - Wagnike2 15:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Big Dick Dudley *As this man is dead you can use his real name Alex Rizzo. I will link Big Dick Dudley to this. Dean27 08:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) * Thank you, I'll go do it now. Bmoreravens12 19:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Real name *Hi, Well this is the thing on this site, we have some with real and some with ring but we are not going to change them now... If your talking about a wrestler who does not have a page on here then use there ring name. If we start moving pages now it will mess loads of things up so myself and Nic have decided not to do this. Dean27 (talk) 06:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Images *Hi, please can you name the images you add with a proper name, rather than a load of numbers.. (i.e) Sean Waltman toy.4 or Waltman toy.6 what ever has not been used yet! Cheers Dean27 (talk) 08:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :*I've re-named the recent ones. Dean27 (talk) 08:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :*That's cool, but make sure the images are not already there as Nic (Wagnike) does all the toy images for WWE, and see what names have been used already and carry on that just add 1, 2, 3 etc on the end of their name like Shawn Michaels toy.1 etc. But please check the page before you upload as you did upload a few images that were already on the website. I then have to go through them and delete which is a job that don't really need doing if you do it correct. Any probs please ask ok!! Any images you add new, remember to add the old images to the image page.. I've blocked Tin Tin for 2 weeks for doing this but you have done it on the Jimmy and Jay Uso pages! Dean27 (talk) 08:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :*No worries, we're being more fussy these days as there is sooo much to do, we can't afford to keep "mopping" up after people. Good work though! Also if your thinking of doing WWE toys, just remember Nic has uploaded around 500 images of WWE toys, just need to check ok as they may not all be on the wrestlers toy page, you can look at the [http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AToys toy category] for some of these images already uploaded. There are Ruthless and Elite makes there as well as loads more. Dean27 (talk) 08:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:WWE Championship sideplates question *Yes i'd just stick them in there, The Rock and Cena's belts so far. Dean27 (talk) 09:41, July 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Undertaker page *Hi, it's locked as it used to be a high traffic page and people always messed it up, same as the Kane page. Dean27 (talk) 12:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Alumni categories I notice that many of these categories are, in addition to being under the alumni category, also under a company category. Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni is part of Category:World Wrestling Entertainment for example. Do you think in addition to company-based alumni categories we should create them under company-based overview categories? This could consolidate future categories like 'events' or 'championships' which are other important details to clarifying the relevance of being an alumni of such a company. Most of these are under Category:Promotions I think. Since there are so many promotions they had begun to get organized under subcategories, for the most part they appear to be nation-based. I am wondering if you can think of any potential ways we could subcategorize the Alumnis category. I guess it'd have to be run past the sysops first but if it was a good enough idea (and this just seems to grow) it might be bought... Not sure how though. Something like "Alumni of Canadian wrestling promotions" or something like that? +Y 18:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Championships Hmm, give me a little bit more time to sort it out and I'll get back to you as soon as possible about these pages. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:52, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Wrestling International New Generations Hey, I saw you adding the "Wrestling International New Generations alumni" category to several pages. Could you please move those to the already existing "W*ING alumni" category? Thanks! Rangerkid51 22:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Admin notice *Please see the following forum notice Click here. Dean27 (talk) 19:43, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :*Pretty much how I do Raw and Smackdown now... 6 images per match plus any none ring action that took place, name the images with date (i.e) 12.29.13 and then show Raw or smackdown and number them from 1 to how ever many images you have (12.29.13 Raw.1 etc). Any problems on this please let me know! Cheers Dean27 (talk) 19:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :*I don't mind no but it will take along time to do, if you end up doing say 1,000 images it will take forever to crop them. I'd just leave them as they are to be honest as I'd rather you do tons of un-croped images than only a few croped ones. Dean27 (talk) 20:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Town names *Rather than leaving red links and town/city names as "Glen Burnie, MD", can you please change them to the full name like "Glen Burnie, Maryland". Cheers Dean27 (talk) 00:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Info *Just so you know if a page has / in the title there is no need to change it like you just done on the WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship page. Dean27 (talk) 21:31, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :*No don't mean that. I mean when you added WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship onto the See also bits at the bottom... When its /Title matches|Title matches its the same as WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship/Title matches|Title matches.... the / makes it page name.... Understand what i mean? Dean27 (talk) 21:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :*Ah right, weird! Dean27 (talk) 22:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: New Zealand wrestlers Just a note, corrected the category New Zealand wrestlers to New Zealander wrestlers, as we use the demonym for these categories. Hope this avoids any confusion. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:10, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reverting the pages that that vandal ruined. They have since been blocked, thanks for pointing it out. - Wagnike2 (talk) 04:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) WWE2K 14 *Done, go ahead and edit it. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 22:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ROH *Hi, how do you fancy spending some time creating some pages for me? Dean27 (talk) 21:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :*Go through the ROH events and create the missing wrestler and team pages. Maybe start at ROH Full Circle there are a few there. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 23:08, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :*This may help...User:Dean27/Ring of Honor (Create) Tammy Lynn Bytch :*Done. Dean27 (talk) 23:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Chris Michaels *I'll look at it tomorrow. Is Chris Michaels his real name or his ring name? Dean27 (talk) 20:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:ROH *Hi, did you get board of creating the ROH wrestler pages? Dean27 (talk) 21:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :*Ok, no probs, just trying to create wrestler pages (new & old) and also get the events pages sorted to a format, that's our main focus for now. Adding category's is not important at all on this wikia really, so any other things you want to do rather than Category's and stuff.. let me know. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 21:42, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Adrenline RUSH *I've changed it on the create page. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 20:42, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Outdated categories Did Dean27 ever get back to you on this issue? If not, I can hopefully work this out and hopefully solve some of these issues for you. Let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:58, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :* If you can somehow or somewhere provide me with a list of these categories as you could across them and then tell me what the change should be. I can use a bot to relatively quickly change them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:27, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :* Went ahead and created this page here, for ease of needing to know what I need to update. So please list them there. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:14, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :* Sounds good. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:01, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: WwE Championship I think we should must make WWE World Heavyweight Championship a redirect to WWE Championship and then update that page a bit. Seems to be the style that Wikipedia is using and it seems to be the easiest/best choice for now. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:41, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :It used to redirect toe World Heavyweight Championship (WWE), I made it into a disambig since it could refer to either the old title or the new unified one. +Y 15:43, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Custom Belt Gallery Answering on behalf of Dean - Ideally this page doesn't need to exist, and should be merged into this Belt history section, hope that helps. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:03, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :* Actually I take that back, those can be added into the Past design section on the page belt itself. Please let me know when you've merged these so I can get rid of the other page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:05, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :* Awesome, if you have any questions when doing the tabbing let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Merchandise *Hi, It's fine you doing it as long as you follow the same format as the rest... Look at the John Cena page for an example. Need to link each product ect.... Do an example page for Tommy Dreamer and let me have a look! Cheers Dean27 (talk) 22:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :*Just how Nic set it up. Copy and paste from the toys into the toys on the merch page. Dean27 (talk) 19:11, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :*Put them up without linking and ill have a look at them to get a name.... probs something like " Innovator of Violence" (colour) (short or long sleeve).... let me know when you've done the page. Dean27 (talk) 19:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :*No, keep the toy pages, just copy and paste from the toy page.... like the Cena and all the others are! So the toys are on 2 pages then. Dean27 (talk) 19:15, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :*Done... Good job on that.... If you get the merch from wwe.shop just name it what they call it.. or any other site, if they name the merch use that name for the links. Dean27 (talk) 19:59, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :* Just want to say, keep up the good work on these merch pages. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:27, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :*Why have you deleted the women's t-shirts from pages and other merch I added??? Dean27 (talk) 18:51, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :*Some AJ stuff, socks I think it was. I've added most of it back but not linked it yet as I was busy. If you can re-link for me? Dean27 (talk) 01:09, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :*Put (new) in the title maybe? Dean27 (talk) 00:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :*I'd go with just the event. Dean27 (talk) 21:01, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :*You've done it as it should be. Dean27 (talk) 11:43, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Help with things need to be done *Hi, if your interested i have a few things that need doing. Wagnike is taking some time away from the site so it's just me running things for a while.... Badly need to get things done... Wanna help? Dean27 (talk) 21:48, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :*Firstly getting these new tabs up... I have 4 lists of pages there on. If you can help with this for a while? The lists are on my profile at the top named Navbutton list... all 4 different types that are left to do. It is a few thousand left but I'm sure between us we can get it done this year! lol. Just use the same ones as you delete off so if just event and images replace it with that and so on, don't want a ton of red links everywhere. Dean27 (talk) 22:39, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :*Brilliant, cheers. Dean27 (talk) 00:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :*I think on top looks ok? Dean27 (talk) 04:15, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :*Go with it on top... stick to one format for all, can't go wrong then, if others start doing it different. Dean27 (talk) 04:24, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :*Hiya, hows the new tabs coming along? Dean27 (talk) 21:08, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :*Good stuff, are you on Skype at all? Dean27 (talk) 21:59, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :*I talk to some editors on there rather than like this, alot quicker and stuff. Dean27 (talk) 22:10, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Answers Wrestling Federation Hey there! I'm RRS, one of the owners of the e-wrestling wikia and I've recently started an e-federation (a fantasy wrestling website). There are plenty of opportunities and I think you would be a great fit! The e-federation is called "Answers Wrestling Federation" or "AWF". Answers Wrestling Federation was created in 2007 by a group of Yahoo! Answers Wrestling Section users who felt the need to establish what was then considered the dawn of a new era. Seven years later and with an even more comprehensive group of entrepreneurs, Answers Wrestling Federation introduces an even more unique set of competition-- demonstrated through our hybrid style of branding, our revolutionary new points system, and unprecedented convergence of superstars from a plethora of backgrounds. Answers Wrestling Federation is not only the genesis of modern e-federations, but also the meeting ground for some of today's most elite competitors. To succeed in Answers Wrestling Federation is the greatest accomplishment in e-federations today. That being said, it's not an impossible feat. This is your opportunity to sign a contract with us and join the finest establishments on the internet today. This is your opportunity to grab the microphone and prove that you're the kind of elite talent we're looking for. This is your opportunity to rise above the rest and go down in history as one of the greatest competitors of all time. Your story starts here. So, in short, we'd love to have you! Please join us today at http://awf-wrestling.webs.com/ Thanks for your time! RRS (talk) 21:50, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Time for a change... Completely agree with you, we've been meaning to change the background for awhile now.. and we've discussed a wide variety of ideas. But really any two superstars would work. The problem is - trying to keep up with all the content and everything else, the background keeps getting pushed to the backburner of projects. But, I'm completely cool with you at least making a proposed new background when you get the time and going from there. If not, I can try to find the time to work on something too. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:40, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :* What I'd really like to do, is a similar look to what we have now. But maybe not so WWE-centric. Like, I feel like it currently screams that we are only a WWE wiki, which is far some the truth. So maybe, somebody from TNA? Something like that. I also think theming around various PPVS would work too. Like it might be late to do now - but a Wrestlemania themed skin would be pretty rad. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:56, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :* Yep, something like the TNA background could definitely work. Another idea that I've had, but I'd have to look more into it. I've seen a few wikis that have multiple backgrounds that display randomly. That might work to keep it fresh to, if we had a few skins that randomly change. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:27, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :* I think the logo would probably be the most recognizable thing a a Wrestlemania background, but then the wrestlers one could also be cooler. Maybe the wrestlers with the logo somehow? Whatever you think works best. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:56, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :* The current one is 1,700 x 800, but this page probably has more useful/up to date info. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:24, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :* I did not, didn't have a lot of time to look around today. I will try to make the time to do so tomorrow. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:14, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :* Go ahead and upload the new backgrounds to the Wiki as regular images, and then put them here in the Gallery, I'll get around to looking at them as soon as possible. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:55, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Merchandise *Hi, can you start making the merch pages before they get too many, I made all the Warriors merch today, if you can make the poster you just added and make a start on the other pages please? Dean27 (talk) 20:48, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :*Cheers. It's just so it does not get out of control. Dean27 (talk) 13:16, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :*Hiya, how is making the merch pages going? Dean27 (talk) 17:14, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :*That'll be good if you can. Dean27 (talk) 23:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :*I've made a merch tab on Extreme Championship Wrestling, also as i keep saying, we need to start making the pages not just adding images. Dean27 (talk) 22:31, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :*What do you want to change it too? Dean27 (talk) 19:52, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*That's done and old page is deleted. Dean27 (talk) 19:57, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*Them unused images you uploaded yesterday, do you still want them as there not on a page yet? Dean27 (talk) 10:52, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*I got it wrong, you didn't upload them yesterday. But i am guessing they are not needed if there in the unused pic section on the admin tools. It was May 2, 2010 you uploaded them... i just seen May 2 and thought it was 2 days, didn't look at the year lol. Dean27 (talk) 18:52, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Unused Dean27 (talk) 19:03, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*All done. Dean27 (talk) 09:58, June 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:WWF World Women's Tag Team Championship *Because I hadn't finished! I was changing it to the proper name. Dean27 (talk) 19:18, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :*Na I was just cooking my tea. Dean27 (talk) 19:22, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Unsure Categories If you are unsure of why a category is appearing on a page, feel free to ask. For example, the ECW page that was putting 1997 instead of 1996 had a problem with the template that has sense been corrected. It helps us to point out these things. Keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:15, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Small formatting question *"Wrestler 1 vs. Wrestler 2 ended in a No Contest". Dean27 (talk) 22:10, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Alternate Posters Yep, post them to the Image gallery under an "Other" section - for example see here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:09, June 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Images Alright, thanks for letting me know. Will get the full pictures next time. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 21:00, June 5, 2014 (UTC) User page edits *Hi are you trying to get the "A Wiki Life: Contribute to the wiki every day" badge with the "pointless" userpage edits you do. Hahaha! Dean27 (talk) 21:49, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Merch *Hi, please can you do a massive push on creating merch pages, looking at it there are about 200 pages ready to be made, so if you could start on that would be a great help to me and Nic. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:20, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :*In a word "no" i got the A&E merch from tna shop and they dont allow right click save on there website so only way to get the images is on the smaller size... But me and Nic have talked about this and it does not matter the size of the image. As per my other e-amil we are more worried about getting these pages created and not the size of the images. They all look 100% fine as I've done them. So if you can start to create the pages for me? Dean27 (talk) 19:30, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *Sure. I'll try to do that whenever I do future merchandise pages. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:04, August 19, 2014 (UTC)) Done I made the mistake of relying on WWE.com to divulge data. I had discovered this only after having to check CM for some other NXT stars who don't yet have WWE.com profiles and then thought to link CM for him too but by that time you suggested the merge. I added the new data I collected to the existing page and redirected Dillinger to the page. I expect he will have to experience some success with the new name before considering any move from spears, though I do think it good to use the new image. talk2ty 03:25, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Cumberland and Goulja sure are ghosts though... after failing to find pages on WWE I tried CageMatch but nothing came up for them. May have to piece a stub together from internal links, I'd prefer to wait until I can verify them being in a picture though, am checking NXT news for snapshots. A lot of low-key matches on NXT don't even get galleries like the main shows though... talk2ty 03:35, June 21, 2014 (UTC) By identifying their opponents, I managed to sort out which photos are of their (apparently ONLY) match on WWE as jobbers, under June_5,_2014_NXT_results#Dillinger_.26_Jordan_v_Cumberland_.26_Goulja. Due to confusing and conflicting summaries of the match by reviewers I'm not clear on which competitor is which. There's a balding caucasian-looking dude in red shorts and a buzzcut dude in black shorts (not sure ethnicity). Ideally if there's a picture in the episode against their match vs Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger (aka Shawn Spears) which shows how to spell their names (like with a logo) that would be useful since I'm getting a whole bunch of conflicting ways of how to spell their name... and also if there's any clear moments where you can figure out (maybe via commentators?) which is which (I would like to match trunk colors to their names) then any good shots of them before/after match facing the camera which could be used for their page. talk2ty 04:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Pro Wrestling Elite World Heavyweight Championship page *Yes it should. Dean27 (talk) 18:10, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Merchandise *How is creating the merch pages getting on? It's one of our top things to get done, so checking in with you about it. Dean27 (talk) 18:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :*OK, cheers. Dean27 (talk) 18:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Many of these I have made myself using reference photos and such :* Forgot to get back to you, yes the each of them having separate pages does make the most sense to me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:04, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :*I think that will still be fine. Dean27 (talk) 11:31, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Championship belt images and promotion logos Would you like me to clean up the Championships belt images in general. Making all PNG with transparent backgrounds so they are all the same... Also I can do the same for the promotion logos if you like to making them all easier to use in multiple locations with them not having backgrounds... are you ok with this?Canzman (talk) 15:58, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Which CWA and MCW promotion are you referring to as there are more than one of each? Also by having clear backgrounds it allows the image to be used on tabs, or in cells/tables that my have other colored backgrounds other than white. This way one instance of the image can be used anyplace on the site and still blend rather than only on white backgrounds.Canzman (talk) 20:56, July 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Question about a stable's name *'OI4K' i think. Dean27 (talk) 09:56, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Alberto Released?? *I know this isn't a blog page per se, but I did want to talk briefly about Alberto Del Rio. I found it shocking to read your update stating that he's been released. Although, reviewing his work this year, he seemed to appear less and less on screen throughout the shows. It's sad to read the reason of his dismissal, it reminds me roughly in similarity to the release of Rhyno nine years ago and his conduct away from the ring. Although not a heavy favorite of mine, I did follow Del Rio's progress in the WWE ranks from his debut to his departure now. I guess perhaps he may consider returning south towards AAA or other Mexican promotions, hm? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 03:04, August 8, 2014 (UTC)) *I can almost see him going to TNA. I've grown fond also of several independent promotions that although are not the size of WWE, still hold their own and can offer some money for the talent they hire to perform. Certainly the AAA first came to mind because of his heritage, but as you said, the Japanese circuit is equally promising, the European and British promotions also. Anyway, I think I might make a posting here shortly to offer further conversation about this and just the overall dismissal of wrestlers for what happens backstage. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 05:14, August 9, 2014 (UTC))